Case, carton, or box sealing machines, equipment, or apparatus conventionally comprise a base frame assembly to which a vertically extending mast member is fixedly secured. The vertically extending mast member has a trolley assembly movably mounted thereon such that the trolley assembly is capable of being disposed at any one of an infinite number of vertical positions with respect to the vertically extending mast member. The trolley assembly, in turn, supports a head assembly upon which the various case, box, or carton sealing mechanisms are disposed. Consequently, as a result of the vertical adjustability of the head assembly with respect to the vertically extending mast member, due to the vertically adjustable movement capabilities of the trolley assembly relative to the vertically extending mast member, the various case, carton, or box sealing mechanisms can be appropriately vertically positioned or disposed with respect to the particular case, box, or carton to be sealed.
In accordance with a first type of conventional case, box, or carton sealer machine, equipment, or apparatus, the vertical adjustment of the head and trolley assemblies with respect to the vertically extending mast member comprises a vertically extending shaft and a rotary crank mechanism whereby rotation of the rotary crank mechanism in effect converts the rotary motion into vertical translation of the head and trolley assembly along the vertically extending shaft. While this system is obviously viably operational, the operation of such a rotary crank mechanism is cumbersome, tedious, and slow when, for example, rapid or large vertical movements of the head and trolley assemblies with respect to the vertically extending shaft are desired or required. In accordance with a second type of conventional case, box, or carton sealer machine, equipment, or apparatus, the vertically adjustable trolley assembly, for moving the head assembly with respect to the vertically extending mast member, comprises a welded assembly which limits the flexibility and versatility of the system. More particularly, if, for example, a different sized head assembly is to be mounted upon the trolley assembly so as to operatively accommodate different sized cases, cartons, boxes, or the like to be closed and sealed, the welds have to be disassembled or broken so as to remove the old head assembly and the new head assembly welded onto the trolley assembly. This procedure is obviously very time-consuming and costly. In addition, the bearing members comprise conventional radial-type bearing assemblies which limit the load-bearing capacity or capabilities of the trolley assembly, which is supporting the head assembly in a cantilevered manner, with respect to the movements of the head and trolley assemblies along the vertically extending mast member. Still further, many of the operative components of the mast and trolley assemblies are not sufficiently enclosed whereby such operative components present safety hazards to operator personnel.
A need therefore exists in the case, carton, or box sealer art for a new and improved case, carton, or box sealer machine, apparatus, or equipment which comprises a new and improved mast and trolley assembly wherein the vertical adjustments of the machine head and trolley assemblies along the mast member can be readily, easily, and quickly achieved. In addition, there is a need in the art for providing a new and improved mast and trolley assembly with enhanced flexibility and versatility so as to accommodate, for example, different head assemblies, as well as sufficient load-bearing capabilities with respect to such different head assemblies. Still further, there is a need in the art for providing a new and improved mast and trolley assembly wherein the various operative components of the mast and trolley assemblies are sufficiently or properly enclosed such that the operative components do not present safety hazards to operator personnel